time in the shadows, vincent and Arya
by pltnxghost
Summary: something i came up with on my own but me and Zayne are working on something bigger with Vincent and Arya. but this is just a ext for "why cant you stay". this is what happened after...


ARYA

Arya and Vincent sat out side in complete silence watching the firefly's light up the night,

Vincent looked over at Arya for no purpose in his mind. He seen that, her eyes shined brighter than before, her face looked so pail when the fireflies light it up, but something seemed off with her today. She did not carry a hateful look in her eyes, there was no fire in them ether, to him they seemed sad, as if something painful was relived or her defenses were breached but he could not tell, and her lips were spread thin. this was a look that he had only seen once before and it did not end well for her. He was curious to find out but he had trouble speaking to her for some odd reason. To him it was like something that he shouldn't have asked. Something told him in the back of his mind not to even go there.

"Well curiosity did kill the cat"Vincent thought to himself ,as firefly flew past Arya's pink lips making them seem deathly like.

Arya gaze was some where else " hey are you ok Arya?" Vincent asked really quietly hoping that she did not hear him. she did not look at him still her gaze was on something that he could not see. Then she replied, when Vincent thought that she didn't hear him. That made him uneasy, she rarely ever talked to him.

" I'm just in deep thought" she replayed with confession in her voice. She trued her head to look at Vincent, some of her black hair fell in her face, she brushed it out of the way with her hand." why do you asked" she hoped that he couldn't see through her. He sat on the far side of the railing of the porch with one leg over th other and both arms folded over his chest even tho she could see only half of his face because of his high red caller. She still wounded what kind of expression her bore but his eyes told the whole story. She turned around and tried not to laugh but that grew harder every time she thought of him finely she let out a little chuckle. Then she went back to her deep thinking.

Vincent looked away from her once she turned around to look at the black sky. He was afraid to say any more, she did see right through him. He felt uneasy, "her eyes are so sharp that they can see though anything and everything, nothing was out of her reach with those eye. What ever happened in her past must have been to hateful, sorrow filed and painful past to have those kind of eyes", he thought to himself. Once more he thought of what she was seeing through those eyes, Arya was the only person that he could not read like an open book, that made him think." why is she so different"Vincent thought to himself then he let out a low growl....

Arya herd him but paid him no mind, still in deep thoughts she didn't feel like talking to him or anybody for that matter, her thoughts were on what had happened the other day with zayne and Inferno," was Inferno really alive or was it just another vision playing tricks on her again" she thought to herself. She bit her lower lip in frustration blood leaked out of the cut a little ran down the side of her chin and onto her back armor after that her vision slowly dissipated.

Vincent was thinking to himself when he smelled blood, that smell was all too familiar to him, it smelled so sweat, and intoxicating then he realized that it was Arya's, he snapped his head over to look at Arya, he seen her biting her lower lip, then started baring her teeth that had a little blood smeared on them, then she dug her fingernails into the wood, her eyes had this demonic tone to them, and her hair fell in her face hiding most of her expression. Vincent worried ran in front of her garbed both of her arms trying to bring her out of her inhuman state but nothing worked she keep on, then Vincent called her name

"Arya" he said in harsh tone, but that did not woke ether. Then he tried to move her but that filed also, she would not move. Vincent didn't know what to do. He tried calling her name one one more time. This time she snapped out of it Vincent was worried and happy all at the same time.

Arya felt strong hands grip her on ether sides of her arms, she hear her name binging called out, then came a rough shake, her vision came back it her in a flash, she shuck her head and looked up at who was calling out her name. She look up to see red eyes looking back at her, then notice that her hands were bleeding for the fingertips, her nails were torn and split still stuck in the wood of the porch. Blood flowed onto the white painted wood of the railing making a new color, dull red. She removed herself from the railing and made to walk to the door of her house with blood streaming down her hands and onto the floor where it puddly together, but Vincents hands were still around her arms. She looked back up at Vincent and seen worry filled eyes , she looked away and then tried to walk away from him but it failed he still had her in his hands. Arya started to get annoyed that he keep on looking at her with those eyes and he would not let her go. She hated it when people looked at her that way. Arya once had comrades that she trusted so dearly had the same look on their faces but hey betrayed her so that was something that she did not want to see ever again, it angered so deeply, it made her blood boil.

"Arya are you there, are you ok" Vincent asked with a faun upon his face, Arya looked away from him then she tried to move away from him but Vincent wanted to know what had happen to her just now. Once more Arya looked back at him with anger all over her face but this time he did not back away, he held her firm in his hands.

"let me go"Arya said in a demanding tone, a chilling resolve fail around Arya it sent chills up and down his spine, her eyes were sharper than ever before, cutting him down, kill him but he did not back down

" No not until you tell me what had just happened to you, I have worked with you for a long time and I have never seen this happen"

"that is none of you business" she snapped . Vincent griped tightens around Arya arm

"well I should know" he snapped back at her. Something in the back of his mined told him to back off, to let go, to just leave but he just pushed the feeling out of the way just he always did. Arya looked down at the ground, some of her hair feel forward covering most of her face that he could see, an eerie feeling creped into him like death itself, "something dose not feel right" he thought

" you know what I have learned over the years?" placing blood soaked hands on Vincent shoulders she pushed vary hard against his shoulders to push her self free of his grasp, the blood from her hands leaked onto Vincents dark red cloak making that spot seem deeper in color. The lack of sleep started to show"Damn it "she said to herself "not yet".................

Vincent was about to respond when her hands slid off his cloak and fell limp leaving a blood smear running down his shoulders, she started to lean forward. Vincent was cough off guard when her head fell on his chest and her feet slid out for underneath her, Vincent was holding her up by her arms then had to grab her by her slender waist to hold her up, her body felt light as a feather, she had fallen asleep in his hands.

" for someone as strong as you can be so light.. hump.. and weak" Vincent said out load knowing that nether she or anybody else can see or hear him. He put one hand under her legs and his other hand supported her back while her head lean against his chest then lifted her up with great ease. Vincent made to take Arya inside to let her sleep.

" light yes, strong yes ….weak... not even close my friend, you cant even imagine what she has gone through,.. see my friend for what you are holding is a (pltnX) or was once a shadowBread chose what you like.. but I suggest that you mind your place" a voice said mockingly.

Vincent turned around to look for face to match the voice too, canning the darkness he seen nothing

"hehe whats wrong pretty boy cant you see me" bright green eyes emerged from the darkness, a flicker of light lite up man hands, flames seemed to dance off his fingertip to fingertip Vincent look at him then leaned over and put Arya on the bench, garbed for his gun, his hand slid beneath his cloak and his fingers flexed around the handle and trigger of his gun tightly.


End file.
